


Super(Natural.)

by sakuracute14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adventure, Bad Flirting, Comfort Sex, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Mild Gore, Psychological Horror, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuracute14/pseuds/sakuracute14
Summary: It all started with her mother, then her grandmother.Everything they refused to tell her came down on the rest of her family like a ton of bricks. Freya couldn't forgive them for that, her mother or grandmother should have told them.Now she has a haunted house, two strangers, and one father who knew her mother more than herself. Will The Winchester brothers believe anything she has to say as a witch?
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Original Character(s), Dean Winchester & Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Original Character(s), Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)





	Super(Natural.)

* * *

_Don't **underestimate** me because I'm quiet. _

_I know more than I **say.**_

_I think more than I **speak.**_

_And I **observe** more than you know._

* * *

[Dean ](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/67061481940439860/)[Winchester ](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/402368547963138796/)gazed down at the mail on the laptop, one that piqued his interest wasn’t far from here. In fact, this was in their old hometown -- He should say the second hometown. The one where everything happened. It didn’t make sense, why did his father know this person? And how did she know them so well? He was being told he would get a full dinner and the choice of pie, pudding for sam.

“This is getting weird,” Sam spoke up, for once being the one to drive while his brother took a moment to rest in the passenger seat.

Weird being the word of the hour, it wasn’t even close to how he felt. Dean always kept all of this information to himself, which is why he felt compelled to write to this woman even now. The two brothers had a striking difference from when they were living in that town. She knew he had Dean has green eyes, light freckles on his face, and short-cropped Ivy-league hair that is dark blonde. “How could she know my height.” This was just getting scary, he might have accused her of being a stalker if not for the remark that she was nowhere close and he was in a car.

He is 6'1 which would make him slightly shorter than his dear brother. Underneath he liked to think he was more fit, toned if only a little more than a normal man. He trained for this job, more than Sam ever did. Dean also wore an amulet around his neck that resembled the head of a bull made of brass, attached to a black cord. This amulet was given to him by Sam as a Christmas gift when they were children.

“Maybe. She claimed there was something going on though, we should check it out.”

Sam thought his brother was going crazy, maybe the sleepless nights were finally getting to him. It would be stupid to not check out, he just didn’t want Dean to keep messaging the girl. “Maybe.” He reluctantly agreed, nothing he said would change his mind. His light green eyes with brown freckles inside of them glanced in his direction. “You should sleep for now.”

 _Yeah, ‘cause sleeping will help place the nightmares behind me._ Dean frowned. He was right, he knew that. Part of him was scared to sleep and let the nightmares conquer him for one more night. He typed a goodbye quickly, if anything came up she could message them. However, he had to sleep and his brother would most likely decide if the information is important enough to wake him or not.

Shutting down the laptop without another word he placed it back in the bag and settled down for the night. The morning was going to be hell, he was sure. “Make sure you wake me when a message comes.” He warned, his heavy eyelids closing before he could hear a word from his brother.

A sigh of relief came from the younger brother, watching Dean drift into a deep sleep made him worry for him even more. Truly, it was his turn to be the one who worried. Even now Sam was seeking revenge for his wife.

[ Sam](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/598486237971765124/) [Winchester](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/419819996499851695/), also known as Samuel William Winchester, No one really knew his real name minus the professors who worked with him or his wife even. He hated it, preferred to take on Sam instead. Sam has shaggy brown hair that grows on occasion he lets it grow only to have it cut. No one has seen him with anything but a clean face. His eye color seems to change; sometimes they appear light green, sometimes they appear brown, but he has always had different colors inside of his green eyes in the first place. Sam is very tall, 6'5 As of right now he is at least toned and fit enough to not be lanky and weak. Not like when he was a kid, Dean often teased him for it when he was brought up.

Both the hunter siblings moved around In heavy layers, going around the world left them in different weather. Bad weather in fact. His brother [Dean](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/419819996499851695/) has his usual black shirt, blue jeans with his brown leather jacket and black boots. While he on the other hand [choose](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/552605816783384480/) a grey sleeved sweater with his black denim jacket. Yellow boots and his watch was all he needed -- At least he could clean up, unlike Dean.

Sam turned his gaze to the front, his mobile would tell him if any email came forward.

* * *

“Fuck sake, James where are you!?” A female voice yelled into the mobile phone, her tears falling down her [face](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/428686458261543550/) only to be quickly wiped away, this wasn’t the time to cry about it. She had hoped. Someone would be coming to help her very soon and then she can put this bastard -- Demon, ghost whatever it was down.

The voice on the other side of her phone chuckled nervously, “…Uh, well I had a date…?” The male said on the other side with a very Scottish accent. This only seemed to make the girl's face burn, angry and embarrassed. “Why what’s going on? I should be there-”

“ Don’t you dare! Go to my house, stay there until I come for you.” Freya quickly snapped, cutting him off before he even thought about coming here. “If I find you here you are going to wish you are in that house. Do you hear me?” Even as her hiss dragged on she pressed end call and shoved her mobile back into her back pocket.

The brown-haired woman clicked her tongue when she saw the house in front of her, two stories high. A mansion, [victorian](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/646336984012854494/) to boot. The home was made back in the past. How long she didn’t know but the white beams, large four squared windows above covered in the dark mist would make anyone pause. Yet she had not seen one person who even noticed anything, they could be just ignoring the issue. The family wasn’t known for being perfect or out of trouble. ‘Heartless bastards.’ Thought Freya with a scowl.

Freya Angelica Clarkson was a well-rounded woman. Not sickly thin or even skinny, she wore a little weight to her giving her a curvy figure she desired. As a child, she was fairly lanky and hated that ever since then. It was her goal to never go back to that. Even her face was heart-shaped, with pale skin to boot. Compared to other girls she had the dullest color of eyes, brown, and hair to match. Though once upon a time she did go blonde -- Not the wisest decision to make.

After coming back from a meeting she was still [dressed](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/552605816783365880/) for the occasion. Her outfit consisted of a purple blouse with thin straps over her shoulder, the fabric on the blouse knitted over to the right side, creating winkles along with the fabric. With that, she wore skin-tight dark jeans, Ankle knee-length boots which looked hard to run in. A purple beaded necklace around her neck, and some bracelets.

Now, what should she do while waiting for them? Her jaw set with hidden anger within her small body, angry she was so stupid. Angry for letting this happen to them. It was her fault.

“F-Freya?”

A small body sat on the ground floor, two little girls holding each other at each side of him. The young boy's hair shaped like a bowl hair cut bent his head down to hide his eyes. The small girls having the same hair as her, curly waves of brown locks falling down their shoulders with big brown hues staring up at her. All that innocence and the tears that fell down their round faces forced her to smile hesitantly at them. “When is Jamie coming..?”

“...He won’t be coming, but I will call him again.” She promised, stepping over to them before falling to her knees. The difference between the girls was in the hair, Lily had her brown hair tied into messy braids at each side with her hair separated. On the other hand, [Violet](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/AbpiOvDvB3kQGKGFH3lW02rmohOu93Pz-vP9fV8D3U8fK1deQwHIs1k/) had long brown locks falling down her back and shoulders in long soft waves, a white hairband in her hair.

A huffing sound came from the small body, wiggling out of the hold of the other two twins. [Jim ](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/99712579238794027/)crawled into her lap and force Freya to wrap her arms around him while he placed his head on her chest. “Shh… Baby, it won't belong.” She reassured once more, her hand stroking his hair.

On this day or yea, the entire Clarkson family came home to clean up the entire house. After so many deaths going on it became obvious that something was killing everyone.

Freya suggested that she would go and buy a house, James was most likely going to find a house himself after college and he had plenty of money to do so with them being able to work two jobs. Then her two twins and her little brother were shipped off between the two houses because no one wanted to take them in. It was hard on her, considering there wasn’t very much she could do about their pain. For children at her sister's and brothers' ages, this was pretty bad in comparison. Even when she saw her mother jump down from the balcony, it was hard to comprehend why her mother had to do that. Even now.

Everyone would clean up the house, Freya would promise to cook dinner and make their requests while her brother watched over the children. Letting them play outside for the day, once the cooking preparations are done everyone would leave for the graveyard to see their mother and grandmother before coming home for a cooked meal. Sadly, none of them were able to do much besides the cleaning.

Freya closed her eyes and pulled back her shoulders, _No more sulking. I can do this._ She gave herself a pep talk quickly, standing with her brother joined at the hip, using the freehand she had to pull out her mobile from her handbag. Luckily she didn’t switch out of the contact that was her brother. “Alright, let’s get him on.” She told everyone, her eyes meeting with her brother who placed his head at the crook of her neck.

She pressed the phone to her ear and waited. “Hellllooo?” the voice drawled into the other end, instantly making her roll her eyes over the silly voice. “More yelling sis? I thought you told me to stay put and now I am.”

“ Jamie…” Freya warned, her tone going lower than usual while she narrowed her eyes at nothing. “Look, I forgot the children are with me still.” She admitted with a heavy sigh her eyes closing after that. “Can you make the drive and take them back with you?”

“Oh. That’s right, everyone was in the house. I’ll be there, just give me a few minutes.”

“Thanks, Jam, and sorry for yelling.” She told him before hanging up the call before he could reply, her eyes instantly going to the little boy in her arms and her sisters. “Alright, your brother is coming to pick you up.”

The children instantly relaxed at her words, the twins smiling at her and then shifting to her lap to play with their brother who clung to Freya around the neck. This was just going to be the start of it, but for now, the children are out of that house and very safe. The children pointedly ignored what was going on around them. Jim seemed content just having body contact with his older sister, it had been like that since she was small.

An hour later and her brother came around with his sports car, deep blue. A well-known color for most men, or at least she thought it was… Freya pulled her two sisters along by the hand and let her brother walk toward Jamie.

“Come on girls, you can go first.” [Jamie](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/576038608594620803/) smiled at them warmly, his tone soothing when the girls ran from his sister and onto his leg for comfort. He knew this must be confusing, hell he didn’t know what was going on so he could relate. He kneeled down and pulled up Lilly first and sat her in a car seat before buckling her in with her sister following, but first, he decided to take Jim and sit him in the middle first before Violet was buckled in after him.

“Great. Now go,” Freya instantly told him with a look when he turned to face her she was ready to refuse anything he asked. Her brown eyes moved just in time to see a very rare [car](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/360569513886815224/) roll inside of her home.

“I guess you do have everything under control. “ He mused, wasn’t that a rare type of car? Jamie looked impressed for a second. “Alright, we’ll leave you to it then.” He said with a smile, going inside his car and closing the door he drove back out of the car and waved before going down the driveway again.

She waved back while the car drove out of sight. Her shoulders relaxed now that her family was away from the danger, her lips pressed together in a firm line. Brown eyes watching two men step out of the black 1967 Chevrolet Impala. Sweet car, very hard to keep working in order though.

* * *

[The theme song for the story.](//www.youtube.com/embed/DAMM8JVbr8g)

She's a dreamer,   
A doer,  
A thinker,  
She sees a possibility everywhere.


End file.
